


Perfect Dreams

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wakes up from the best dream he's had in a long while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inspired By This Tumblr Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30450) by gigglejolras. 



Grantaire was woken by traitorous sunlight filtering in through the blinds, and he shifted in bed, stretching out his limbs. He grinned a little to himself as he considered the lingering thoughts in his head, and God, Grantaire didn’t get a detailed dream that often, but when he did, they were nothing short of  _spectacular_.

He was feeling a little groggy, but he woke up a little as he thought back on the details, Enjolras’ head tipped back, the _mewls_  coming out of the back of his throat, the way Enjolras had begged and spoken rapidly and without any of the eloquence he could talk with at the head of a group.

”Such a great dream.” Grantaire murmured to himself, mostly because he’d always hated the lonely silence of his apartment in the morning, and he couldn’t yet reach to put on a CD or a record or to grab his iPod and put something on.

"What was it about?" Grantaire’s head whipped around, and he stared at the blond man beside him, long, thick hair spread out around him on the pillow. Enjolras was smiling a little, his phone grasped in his hand.

"I-" He’d thought it’d been a dream, had thought it  _couldn’t_  have been anything else, but- No, Enjolras had tumbled into bed with him after a lazy walk home from the Musain, and they’d shared a bed before, so there’d been nothing different, until Enjolras had kissed him.

Until Grantaire had climbed atop him and set quite thoroughly about making the other man scream.

"Fuck." The word came unconsciously, whispered on the air, as he stared at the other man. Enjolras was so  _gorgeous_ , fuck, with the sunlight coming in and on his cheek, shining in his hair, and judging by the way he was holding his phone, he’d been awake a little while but hadn’t left the bed. 

Enjolras reached out with his right hand, beginning to draw silent, dreamy circles over Grantaire’s chest. “Nothing special.” Grantaire murmured finally, and Enjolras nodded with a little smile. Grantaire reached out and pulled him closer, catching Enjolras in a kiss as the chief had done to him the night before. “This, though, this is pretty special.” He murmured when he pulled away, and Enjolras’ grin was intoxicating.

"Yeah." Enjolras agreed softly, splaying his hand out across Grantaire’s sternum, possessive, warm. "Yeah, I think so."


End file.
